


Love And Lost

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Clint Barton Bingo Round 2 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Soulmates, AU – Canon Divergent, Fix-it fic, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Pietro Didn't Die, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Only two things could put Clint in such a sour mood over a victory, but only one thing could bring him back out of it.





	Love And Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at another Bingo fill, and I'm pretty happy to get through another one. I've been having a lot of issues at home lately, and so writing again felt really nice.
> 
> Note: While this _is_ a Soulmate AU, and I have a square for that, this isn't what I wanted to write for it. I just wanted to write a Soulmate AU and so it ended up being part of this fill. I hope that's okay.

While everyone was fully aware that there had been a few hiccups (Hulk had thrown the wrong truck cab and nearly lost them Natasha, and Tony had gotten miserably turned around in some cavern system beneath the Hydra hideout), it had been a full success. Wanda had even whooped when they returned to the Helicarrier and they were told that they'd done a bang-up job. Her high-five with Steve and then Natasha caused a full round of them from Thor, who never did take 'no' for an answer when it was time to revel.

The one storm cloud in the room seemed to be Clint, who had chosen the highest point in the main deck and parked there. Hiding out and absently glaring at the small, makeshift party below him, his displeasure didn't go unnoticed. When Natasha clapped him on the shoulder, Pietro realized absently that he wasn't the only one that recognized just who was missing.

“You should go tell him it's time to get out of those sweaty leathers.” She spoke gently, a slight smirk on her red lips, “He'll probably need someone who's more gentle with him than I would be.” The knowing look she shot her friend only had Pietro's stomach flipping and falling into his feet. Did he really want to mess with the Hawk when he looked so... Irate?

Well, it wasn't like Pietro was known for his patience or ability to think clearly when he wanted something. His lover's silence wasn't so strange as the fact that he couldn't seem to wipe the scowl off his face, but he was sure he could help.

Zipping up to the current perch that Clint had taken up, Pietro leaned on the railing with a small, nervous smile on his face. It was the same look he wore when he didn't want to talk about something but knew that he _had_ to, and the second that Clint gave a cursory glance over, he knew that he'd have to give in and try. If he didn't, the impossible task of getting Pietro to trust him would have been for naught. At any moment, the precarious precipice that he stood on with the kid could bowl over and he'd be up shit creek without a paddle and without Pietro to keep him company.

“What's up, kid?” The tone made Pietro flinch, and Clint reached out to take his hand in his own gloved one, gently stroking his thumb over the other's knuckles. “Sorry. What's on your mind?”

“You.” While the answer was cocky as usual, his voice quaked slightly and he looked away, like he might just as quickly retreat as he had arrived. “Who put bee in your underwear?”

Snorting a little at the word choice, Clint rolled his eyes.

“It's not like you'd really understand it, babe.” He muttered, “It's not like you can just _lose_ your powers.” It took approximately a second before Pietro was sitting beside the elder man, dangling his legs from their tower, leaning against his arm. The concerned look burning his eyes into the other's hands told Clint he caught the words just as easily as if they hadn't been so vague.

“You lost your bow.”

“I did.” Glancing back over, Clint couldn't help the beginnings of a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his lips, and he had to turn his glare back to Tony having another little spat with Steve to keep his sour mood. Whatever it was they were fighting over, Clint figured one honest talk would get them to the other side of it. Maybe. Then again, knowing those two, it would never happen. Still, his eyes found Pietro's little scowl once more and he saw his own arm wrap around the kid's shoulders more than he registered it happening. Tugging him in closer, he waited for the words to fall from the other's lips, letting him pick them out all on his own.

“That is like losing arm, no?” He finally asked, his sour expression only making Clint chuckle a little bit. Honestly, the kid was too cute when he was mad at things, it was why Clint could never keep his hands to himself.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Clint nodded in response, pressing his temple to Pietro's, “And I can't believe I lost it. But... I guess there are worse things to lose.” The quiet, tight-lipped frown that overcame him as he looked at the white-haired nineteen year old beside him made Pietro go stiff. Why did he constantly have to bring that up? It hadn't been a good day for anyone.

“You did not lose me.” The definitive tone told Clint he didn't want to talk about it, but sometimes he had to get those feelings out when he had them.

“But I could have.”

“And you would not have known what you were losing.” Pietro added after a moment, “You have lost a piece of you, now.”

“I thought I lost a piece of myself in Sokovia.” Clint sighed, shaking his head a little, “The bow can be replaced, I just need to talk to Bruce and Fury.” He informed easily, “It won't be that hard to get another one.” _It's impossible to find another person like you._ Absently, Clint's fingers worked through that soft, pale hair, trailing down the kid's shoulder, chest, and to his hip. Beneath his track suit, Pietro swore he could feel the initials in his hip throbbing, and he forced himself to look away. _CB_ had always thrown him for a loop until he'd started to come to terms with the fact that the old man he kept bothering in the forest was, indeed, his soulmate.

“I get the point.” Pietro muttered, pouting as his voice grew louder, “But it should not--”

“It _does_ matter. Now, hush. We need to go get ready for whatever bullshit party Tony and Thor are cooking up, right?” A smile was on his lips as he nuzzled his cheek into the other's shoulder, the elder man feeling oddly better about everything despite himself.

Clint always found it odd how he would end up comforting Pietro when _he'd_ been the upset one in the first place, but he didn't doubt the effectiveness of it. Pietro's tried and true remedy for Clint being upset worked far too well sometimes. He'd simply have to work harder to get Pietro to think about something, _anything_ other than the track he'd accidentally ended up on. A party and a good amount of attention would do his soulmate some good. Kissing his temple, he popped up beside him and held out a hand.

“Let's go, alright, pidge?”

“Alright...” Pietro took his hand and rose to his feet, letting Clint help him to the nearest way down. Once his feet were on solid ground, he didn't let a breath of air come between them; even when they were changing. Really, sometimes the kid was indescribably clingy. Still in the back of Clint's mind, his missing bow wore on his ability to have a good time. Even if Pietro was doing a fairly good job of distracting him, he couldn't quite get his head wrapped around what he was going to do; It took him a solid two hours before he sought out Bruce to discuss the thoughts he'd had on his new bow. Pietro knew better than to get in the way, so he opted to chat at Wanda and Natasha in Sokovian instead, never letting his eyes drive away from his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally feeling okay enough to write some again, so let's see what all I can get done. I still have no internet, so getting donations via Ko-Fi (Sunshinecackle) would be great! It's okay if you can't, but maybe promoing me would help! We have a goal of $75 to get the internet set up and everything, and if we could do that ASAP, it would be so great. We currently have no money at all.
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
> _Raz na raz ne prikhoditsya._ \- Russian – From time to time, it does not happen.
> 
> Prompt: N5 – Lost Bow


End file.
